Sam Fisher
Samuel "Sam" Fisher is the main protagonist of the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series of video games developed by Ubisoft and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography LIEUTENANT COMMANDER *A combat veteran of a hundred silent wars, Sam Fisher is one of the most experienced and highly respected covert operators in the U.S. intelligence community. Before his NSA career, Fisher was a CIA operator within the Special Activities Division (SAD), a highly decorated sailor in the U.S. Navy, where he rose to the rank of Lieutenant Commander while serving in the Navy SEALs as an operator of SEAL Team 3, and a Tier One operator within United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU) of the Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC)4. He retired from active duty circa 1996, but later returned to service in 2004 to work for the NSA as a member of the NSA's ultra-secret Third Echelon branch. Fisher is an expert in the art of stealth, trained in various techniques and tactics, and highly trained in fieldcraft. He is extremely proficient in both armed and unarmed combat, specifically SEAL CQB and Krav Maga, and can also speak seven foreign languages (i.e. Russian, Korean, Arabic, German, Chinese, Persian and Spanish) as well as understand a wide variety of other languages9. When possible, Fisher operates almost exclusively at night and prefers to work alone in the field. THE LEGACY OF SAM FISHER: *''Splinter Cell'' *''Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' *''Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory '' *''Splinter Cell: Essentials'' *''Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' *''Splinter Cell: Conviction'' *''Splinter Cell: Blacklist'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Old Snake Reason: TBA Connection: Splinter Cell and Metal Gear Solid have a big competition to see which one is better. Also, Sam and Snake are both spies, and can stay hidden very well. Ending Gameplay Sam fights as he was an assasin, but also uses firearms. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'SC Knife' - - Sam does a Knife Combo. *'Taser' - or + - Sam dashes forwards, hitting the opponent with a Taser. *'Stun Grenade' - + - Sam throws a stun grenade, stunning everyone in the explosion. *'Forward Roll' - + - Sam rolls foward, tripping the opponent. *'Jump Kick' - (Air) - Sam does a Jump Kick. *'Aerial Taser' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Stun Grenade' - + (Air) *'Knee Drop' - Down (Air) - Sam falls while doing a knee drop, dragging the opponent with him. center (Triangle Moves) *'Handgun' - - Fires his handgun. *'M-160 Assault Rifle' - or + - Sam fires an assault rifle. *'12-gauge Shotgun' - + - Fires his Shotgun. *'Skorpion' - + - Sam shoots a Submachine Gun Forwards. *'Aerial Handgun' - (Air) *'Aerial M-160 Assault Rifle' - or + (Air) *'Aerial 12-gauge Shotgun' - + (Air) *'Aerial Skorpion' - + (Air) - Fires downwards center (Circle Moves) *'Silent Takedown' - - Dashes forward, grabs the enemy and takes him dowwn. A common move in Splinter Cell. *'Gut Kick' - or + - Sam does a Gut Kick. *'Lethal Grenade' - + - Sam throws a Lethal Grenade. *'Shock Grenade' - + - Sam Throws a Shock Grenade. *'Aerial Silent Takedown' - (Air) *'Aerial Gut Kick' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Lethal Grenade' - + (Air) *'Aerial Shock Grenade' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Takedown' - or - Chuck grabs the opponent's head and kicks it. *'Judo Throw' - - Sam does a Judo Throw. *'DDT' - - Sam does a DDT. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Grenade Launcher' - (Level 1): Sam shoots three grenades with his Grenade Launcher, killing everyone in contact. *'Helicopter Bomb' - (Level 2): An helicopter comes and shoots three bombs in the stage abd departs. All the opponents who touch a bomb or get caught in the explosion will die. *'Splinter Cell' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows the stage getting dark and Sam puts night vision glasses. After it, the screen becomes nigh vision like. The opponents can see themselves normally and something light that is Sam Fisher. He can kill in one hit (Inpired by GameNerd's Gabe moveset). Quotes *When Selected: **"Welcome to Fourth Echellon." **"I'm Ready." **"Very Well." *Prematch: **"So much for stealth." *Item Pick-up: **"A new weapon, huh?" **"This looks Nice." *Using Grenade Launcher: **"Have some of this!" *Using Helicopter Bomb: **"Whoa!" *Using Splinter Cell: **"Let's take a little walk together." *Successful KO: **"My daughter fights better than you." **"Face meets Wall. Wall, this is Face." **"Call me when you find your teeth." **"Stay down, fella." **"Clean kill." *Respawn: **"Not too shabby." **"No More Mr. Nice Spy." **"Not Bad." **"Damn." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Surprise Drop': Sam comes from a helicopter. *'Found': Sam exits a stealth position after looking at the camera. *'Krav Maga Skills': Sam disarms a guard and points his gun at the camera. *'Interrogation': Sam is seen interrogating a person and after some time he drops them on the ground, getting ready ti fight. Winning Screen *'Mission Accomplished': Puts his gun away. *'Just Spinning Around': Sam spins his knife in his hand. *'Look At The Camera': Sam does a pose. *'Farewell': Sam grabs on a helicopter and flies away. Losing Screen *If using Mission Accomplished: He falls down, defeated. *If using Just Spinning Around, grabs his chest in pain. *If uaing Look At The Camera, Sam surrenders to an enemy guard. *If using Farewell, an injured Sam tries to crawl away. Costumes Spy Sam The default appearance of Sam. He appears like in Splinter Cell: Conviction. Blacklist Sam Unlocked at Level 10, him as he appears in Blacklist. Home Sam Sam's appearance on how he appears taking care of his daughter, Sarah. Available for DLC. Minion Sarah Fisher *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Sam Fisher. Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters